Narnia: Rise of the Bensons
by xxDakotah'sLovexx
Summary: A summer vacation to their grandfather's ranch in London England, turns into a unexpected trip to Narnia. Will the girls be able to take being in the center of a war between Narnia and the Ntherlands.


Narnia: Rise of the Bensons

Summary: A summer vacation to their grandfather's ranch in London England turns into an unexpected trip into Narnia. The Benson girls only wanted to explore not end up in a world, in a mist of a battle.

Character descriptions:

Leslie Benson- 17 years old, has long curly flaming red hair up to her waist, she had a button nose with a stud piercing. She has crystal blue eyes and a beauty mark on the upper left corner of her lips.

Daisy Benson-17, twin sister to Leslie, She has short shoulder length straight ginger hair, a pointy nose, baby blue eyes, and a scar above her eyebrow.

Peyson Benson- 13 years old, has long mid back brown hair, a button nose, dark blue eyes, and a wine colored birth mark on her cheek.

June 28, 2015

Daniel Benson patiently sat in his Bentley waiting for his wife and kids to exit the house. The family was taking a summer vacation to his father's ranch in London England. Daniel and his family were residents of a small town called Merrick in New York.

Daniel looked at his watch with a sigh, his girls were taking forever. If they didn't hurry they would miss their flight. He honked his horn twice, and then finally out the house, his four girls came tumbling out. His wife got into the passenger seat, her untamed curly red hair a mess.

"Sorry," she told him while buckling her seat belt.

Their daughters Leslie, Daisy, and Peyson entered the car, and all commotion began.

"Peyson, if you don't give me my iPod, I'll tell Caleb about the little crush you have on him," Daisy threatened. With a glare Peyson handed her sister the device. Leslie wasn't part of this; she sat quietly in her seat reading a book.

"Girls cut it out, Daisy don't threaten your sister," Daniel said. He started the car and the family began the drive to the airport. Daisy had a small temper, it wasn't severe, but sometimes it was out of control. Leslie on the other hand was quiet, shy, and very timid. Leslie was prone to do the opposite of her twin sister. Daisy was older then Leslie by five minutes, and she never let her forget that. Little Peyson was both shy and tempered. She was a mixture of both her sisters.

In school, Daisy was the popular one, the twins were in their senior year, and Peyson was just starting 7th grade. The twins were both cheerleaders, but Leslie was also apart of the volley ball team. Peyson was on a soccer team at her school.

The family made it to the airport just in time to catch their flight.

"I can't wait to see papa again," Leslie told her twin.

"Me too, he was always so much fun to be around." Daisy replied texting on her phone one last time. Leslie looked out the window with a smile. She had a feeling something magical would happen.

"Papa!" all the girls yelled running to their grandfather.

"Look at my grandchildren, turning into grown women I see," Grandfather told the girls while twirling Leslie around.

"Hey dad," Daniel said giving his father a hug. Grandfather turned to his daughter in law.

"Maggie, so glad to see you once more," he said kissing her cheek. "C'mon, we better get going. Your mother wants us there in time for dinner. She's prepared one outstanding meal for us," Grandfather told his son, while grabbing two of the suitcases.

The family arrived at the ranch and Leslie ran out the car towards the house.

"Nana, we're here!" she yelled running into the kitchen.

"Sweetie, I'm so happy to see you. My, my, my look how gorgeous my grandchild has become," Abigail said embracing her granddaughter.

"Thanks Nana," Leslie blushed.

The rest of the family came in and Abigail went to greet them.

They enjoyed the fabulous meal of chicken roast, corn bread, lasagna, and baked sweet potatoes. As the Benson family inhaled some apple pie and ice cream an idea popped into little Peyson's head.

"Can we go explore?" she asked her parents.

"Sure, but girls be careful and be back by 6:30." Daniel told his daughters.

Leslie, Peyson, and Daisy gathered a few items and head off towards the woods. As they headed deeper in, Daisy spotted a cave.

"Hey, look at that!" she pointed out to her sisters.

The girls intrigued by the cave walked closer. Daisy took a step in, "Come lets check it out." She said pulling out a flash light.

"I don't think it's a good idea," Leslie commented.

"Gosh, Leslie have a little adventure. Quit being a big baby and come," Daisy said.

"Daisy, I agree with Leslie, we shouldn't go in there," Peyson spoke.

Daisy rolled her eyes at her sisters.

"Fine then, I'll go alone and leave you guys here with that snake over there," she said with an evil smirk. Slowly looking behind them in fear Leslie and Peyson let out a yelp and ran forward into the cave.

The only sounds in the cave were Daisy's laugher echoing and the pitter patter of their steps.

Farther down they spotted a light, "What's that?" Leslie asked pushing a piece of hair behind her ear. They reached the end of the cave and gasped at the scene before them.

It was extravagant, the grass looked fresh cut and green, flowers covered the ground, and the trees were tall and full, a water fall to their left, spilled water into a small lake.

The girls stood in the middle of a dirt path examining everything in site.

"This is lovely," Peyson said skipping over to the open space and plucking a flower from the ground. She skipped back over handing the flower to Leslie who took a deep whiff of the flower savoring its scent. Peyson smiled and span around throwing her head back so that the sun beamed down on her face.

Near them a twig snapped causing them to freeze in place.

"Who's there?" Daisy called.

"If you say 'who's there' the person not going to come out and say 'hi there, I might kill, but let me introduce myself," Leslie joked to her sister. Peyson snickered at the look Daisy shot them. Daisy looked around and remembered she carried a pocket knife. She took it out, flipping it open.

The two younger girls gasped, "What are you going to do with that," Leslie demanded.

"If anyone gives us a problem, let's just say they won't be breathing for much long," Daisy informed.

"I would suggest you drop it," A fierce male's voice rang throughout their surrounding. The Benson sisters turned to the voice.

"And who do you think you are?" Daisy spat angrily to the mystery man.

"Who are you?" the man repeated taking a step out of the shadows, "I'm king Peter the magnificent," he said his sworn drawn out in defense. Daisy looked at her small pocket knife and let out an angry sigh, before placing it away.

Soon the king's sibling came riding in on their horses.

"What are they doing here? Are they Nethians? " Susan the queen of Narnia asked her brother.

The Benson sisters looked at each other with confused looks, the same thought ran through their heads. Who were these people and what's a Nethian?

"Why are you on my grandfather's ranch?" Peyson spoke up.

"Ranch? This is no ranch, it's our kingdom!" Peter said placing his sword away when he realized these girls weren't a threat.

"What kingdom?" Leslie finally spoke. All eyes turned to her.

"The kingdom of Narnia," Peter said stepping closer to her.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, thank you for reading, don't forget to review. If you want to see what the girls look like you can check out these webs.<strong>

Leslie-

.com/imgres?q=red+headed+twin&hl=en&gbv=2&biw=1024&bih=566&tbm=isch&tbnid=o1coU2GHIhrJmM:&imgrefurl=.com/hub/Ten-Most-Beautiful-Red-Headed-Actresses-ginger&docid=PbVtfvO38AJSfM&imgurl=.com/u/4956280_&w=496&h=594&ei=k3McT5rEMaTC0AHGwJyoCw&zoom=1

Maggie- .com/imgres?q=red+headed+woman&hl=en&gbv=2&biw=1024&bih=566&tbm=isch&tbnid=_HP2mNJUq1Jy7M:&imgrefurl=.org/wiki/File:Woman_redhead_natural_portrait_&docid=7JGRw9OLVD_75M&imgurl=.org/wikipedia/commons/0/03/Woman_redhead_natural_portrait_&w=2824&h=2328&ei=WXUcT4_NCunx0gG8hYjPCw&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=433&vpy=102&dur=535&hovh=204&hovw=247&tx=140&ty=121&sig=112502537627692357707&page=9&tbnh=158&tbnw=195&start=123&ndsp=16&ved=1t:429,r:7,s:123

Daisy-

.com/imgres?q=short+ginger+hair+girl&hl=en&gbv=2&biw=1024&bih=566&tbm=isch&tbnid=Hl2Uos4GsET1vM:&imgrefurl=.com/&docid=xS3yDe4ipCN8IM&imgurl=.-82664_&w=400&h=299&ei=0HgcT82yEYnH0AHkp_yuCw&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=509&vpy=211&dur=711&hovh=194&hovw=260&tx=153&ty=85&sig=112502537627692357707&page=8&tbnh=167&tbnw=196&start=118&ndsp=14&ved=1t:429,r:11,s:118

Peyson- .com/imgres?q=brown+hair+blue+eyes+12+year+old+girl&hl=en&gbv=2&biw=1024&bih=566&tbm=isch&tbnid=U9_CFRugUNXbvM:&imgrefurl=.com/2010/09/iris-herbe-day-2_&docid=Icle-wq_QL00MM&imgurl=./_&w=205&h=220&ei=dXocT7zQHoXq0gHT7ZjcCw&zoom=1&iact=rc&dur=80&sig=112502537627692357707&page=5&tbnh=176&tbnw=164&start=72&ndsp=15&ved=1t:429,r:3,s:72&tx=81&ty=90


End file.
